mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Shady Daze/Gallery
Season two The Cutie Pox Class S2E6.png Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png Tiara and Spoon 7 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon falling down S2E06.png Diamond Tiara 4 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 5 S2E06.png Hearth's Warming Eve Freezing earth ponies S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Commotion in the crowds S2E11.png The Last Roundup Applejack at the Dodge Junction train station S2E14.png Ponyville Confidential Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png Journalism might be the way S02E23.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo "such a good idea" S2E23.png Cheerilee explaining S2E23.png Reaction to Diamond Tiara S02E23.png Everypony staring at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Foals working S2E23.png CMC meeting with Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Diamond Tiara looking at the CMC S2E23.png Foals coming to Snips and Snails S2E23.png Colt operating the machine S2E23.png Diamond Tiara and Shady Daze S2E23.png Shady Daze given a file S2E23.png Shady Daze with file S2E23.png Sweetie Belle looking at Shady Daze S2E23.png Shady Daze getting the notebook S2E23.png Notebook being sent to the typewriter S2E23.png Shady Daze operating the machine S2E23.png Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png Season three One Bad Apple Rarity checking on CMC S3E4.png|Rarity checking on the Crusaders. Ponies sees the CMC S3E04.png Season four Filli Vanilli The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The performance ends S4E14.png Zipporwhill very excited S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png Twilight Time Foals gathering around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "I did not wish to disappoint you all" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara points at her butler, Randolph S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight eating S4E15.png Twilight being begged for autographs S4E15.png Twilight signing autographs S4E15.png Twilight sees CMC leaving the Hay Burger S4E15.png Pipsqueak excited S4E15.png Twilight takes off flying S4E15.png Foals looking at the Crusaders S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak "come to the grand opening" S4E15.png Pipsqueak offers "free lemonade for a week" S4E15.png Foals pushing at the gate S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Apple Bloom with apple in her mouth S4E15.png Apple Bloom presenting apple and potion set S4E15.png CMC covered in applesauce S4E15.png Season five Slice of Life Foals scared of something S5E9.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Scootaloo puts Pipsqueak on the box S5E18.png Apple Bloom "So, Pip" S5E18.png Students gathering to hear Pipsqueak's speech S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows A birthday party near a pond S5E19.png Shady Daze gets a birthday cake S5E19.png Season six The Cart Before the Ponies Cheerilee's class of school foals S6E14.png Foals say good morning to Miss Cheerilee S6E14.png Cheerilee "I hope you brought your thinking caps" S6E14.png School foals looking confused S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee "it's very important" S6E14.png Cheerilee "most likely end up using it" S6E14.png School foals cheering loudly S6E14.png Cheerilee "hold on to your horseshoes" S6E14.png Cheerilee speaking to school foals S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee begins her lesson S6E14.png School foals groaning again S6E14.png Foals leaving the Schoolhouse S6E14.png Season seven Forever Filly Sweetie Belle "another satisfied client!" S7E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders pleased with themselves S7E6.png Sweetie Belle looking at her cutie mark S7E6.png Sweetie Belle "three puppy paw prints" S7E6.png Scootaloo "when is she swinging by?" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle walks toward clubhouse door S7E6.png Scootaloo "you've come to the right place!" S7E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders are on the job S7E6.png Apple Bloom "will be back to bein' besties!" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle "you have the CMC guarantee!" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle shocked to see Rarity S7E6.png Rarity putting a hoof around Sweetie Belle S7E6.png Sweetie Belle "what are you doing here?" S7E6.png Rarity scoffing playfully S7E6.png Rarity "it's a treehouse!" S7E6.png Rarity "that would be tres gauche!" S7E6.png Rarity explores the CMCs' clubhouse S7E6.png Rarity looking at left side of Crusaders' wall S7E6.png Season nine The Last Crusade Miss Cheerilee teaching class of foals S9E12.png Scootaloo excited in the front center S9E12.png School foals choking on chalk dust S9E12.png School foals listening to Scootaloo S9E12.png Foals shocked by cragadile's arrival S9E12.png School foals terrified of the cragadile S9E12.png School foals not scared anymore S9E12.png Scootaloo introduces class to her parents S9E12.png Foals leaving the Ponyville Schoolhouse S9E12.png CMCs and Scootaloo's parents outside school S9E12.png Apple Bloom wiping some tears away S9E12.png Apple Bloom "I now call our last ever" S9E12.png Apple Bloom calls meeting to order S9E12.png Apple Bloom start bawling S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders crying together S9E12.png Sweetie Belle shouts "no, we can't!" S9E12.png Sweetie Belle "you're the only you!" S9E12.png Apple Bloom "nothin's gonna be the same!" S9E12.png Crusaders about to start crying again S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders crying dramatically S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders making a list S9E12.png Apple Bloom "they like dangerous creatures" S9E12.png Apple Bloom looks through creature book S9E12.png Apple Bloom presents timberwolf pictures S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders' wall of helped ponies S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusader Appreciation Day S9E12.png Mane Allgood calling Scootaloo over S9E12.png Crowd of ponies the Crusaders helped S9E12.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Shady Daze and Winter Lotus in front of fun house mirrors S9E22.png Coloratura's Breakdancer at the County Fair S9E22.png